


As Maidenly as a Male Can Get - In Which Izuku Shoots All his Problems with a Bow and Death

by Johnsdatter



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Artemis Incarnation Izuku, Athena Incarnation Katsuki, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Godly Incarnation, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT'S EVERYWHERE, Incarnation, Izuku is literal sunshine, Lots of vines and memes, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Not Beta Read, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vines, also, dont do it, i still love the tag so much, ignore me, im serious, in front of my salad bro, no beta we die like real men, no hate comments in this good christian minecraft server, yeah thats the basis of what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: In a world full of people with magic skills coming directly from the gods themselves, there were those who had a piece of a god or goddess’s soul within them. Whether it was as low as 5% or up to 100%, those who were god reincarnations were powerful. This ability was quickly abused, dangerous powerhouses reincarnations quickly turning to villainy and easy and quick cash. Thus the need for true Hero’s, like the godly champions of old, came to be. Thus the story of a young man comes into play, a Pure Reincarnation and a Godly Champion with the Gift of a Premortal. Many call this the making of the perfect hero or the strongest villain, someone overpowered, this boy calls it something very different.He calls it a fucking headache and someone to complain to when no one believes him of his strength."And Kacchan agrees with me asshole!"
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Athena, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku & Artemis, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UA: School for reincarnated gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305112) by [LinnyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyHuman/pseuds/LinnyHuman). 



> yeah, so I read this amazing fic and now I'm writing my own version. LinnyHuman, you are amazing and thank you for what you wrote, this one's for you. (it's for me too but I would not have thought of it with out your amazingness). I would highly suggest reading this series, it's finished and ends in such a great way.

A young child hardly 8 years old cries, leaning against a tree in the dark within a national park where his third grade class had left him. He didn’t know which way was out or even where to go to be safe, as he knew that the nocturnal animals of forest would be out and about right around this time.

_ Izuku, I can feel you sorrow and panic here in olympus, what is going on? _

“I-I-I-I’m s-s-scared, m-m-my, my c-c-lass-, t-th-they l-l-lef-ft m-me.” he stutters, trying to calm his sobs and hiccups so as to be able to answer one of the only friends he had.

_ Were you not on a field trip to a national park? _ Her voice in his head in concerned. He hiccups a yes out.  _ Where is that best friend of yours! Or did he leave you too? _ She was angry.

“N-no, Kacchan w-w-was s-s-sick.” she snarls in his head but he hears her quietly muttering. She goes through her options, she can’t get to him to protect him and there’s no way for any other incarnations she knew would help him without revealing herself near. Hypnos could find him so she could send an animal to protect him, but that would mean he would have to be asleep and that would be bad. The woman groan and yells in annoyance before going completely silent. That scared the boy more than anything.

_ “Hello little one,” _ a hand caressed his face and he opened his eyes, green meeting green. The older woman smiles gently  _ “are you alright?” _

“N-no” he sniffles, recognizing that he was speaking to someone special, someone who was not mortal in the slightest. “My class left me here alone cause I’m useless and without Kacchan to protect me they bully me and they don’t believe me when I tell them I’m a reincarnation cause I don’t have a quirk.” he sniffles, something about the goddess calming his rather quickly.

_ “My my, but I heard from the grape vine that you had an athena incarnate who protects you, where is he?” _

“Sick, Kacchan had to stay home.”

_ “Well we can’t have that can we. can I ask you a question?” _ the boy nods, she smiles gently  _ “what do you want to do when you grow up?” _

His eyes suddenly start shining “i want to be a hero and save people with a smile like All Might does!”

_ “All Might is less annoying than my grandson at least.” _ she laughs and his eyes go wide.

“Your a premortal” he breathed out in awe. 

She chuckles  _ “indeed little one, I am Gaia, what’s your name dear?” _

“Midoriya Izuku”

_ “Well than Izuku, I don’t do this with many. But I think you more than deserve this, I hope my gift helps you become a wonderful hero some day.” _ she murmurs before kissing his forehead. When Izuku opens his eyes, the premortal goddess gone and a new feeling in him. He stood up and looked around, smiling and grinning widely before running as fast as he could. He laughed and didn’t even mind as he lost his shoes and socks when he ran through a river, thriving in his goddess and the blessing of Gaia, he ran through the forest with glittering eyes shining in the darkness as he saw exactly where he was going. The lights of Mustafu started to come into view and he smiled, still running quickly with hardly a harsh pant as the moon glowed bright above his head through the trees. Izuku knew exactly where everything was around him, could feel the owl waking up in the tree he just passed, the bats flying in the air while some started going back to their cave 2 miles away after eating their fill, the small endangered flowers surrounding a lake to the south east over five miles away. It was exhilarating, knowing that he’d run 4 miles already in less than 30 minutes, that he could see in the dark, feel the hunting wolves headed towards a herd of deer. Izuku let out a whistle and the deer moved, running towards him and running with him as he laughed. A golden doe galloping and jumping along next to him. Lights up ahead through the trees hit his green eyes and he smiled, feeling all the people there. It made tears prick his eyes feeling his mother in an angry stance, yelling at some hero with Auntie Suki, Uncle Ruru, and Kacchan standing by with even the normally very and collected Uncle Ruru somewhat angry.

Izuku sped himself faster and the wolves that had been hunting the deer stopped at the edge of the forest with them, only two small wolf cubs and their mother and older sister kept running with him, the pups barely keeping up. He smiled at them and giggled, letting them come with him as he jumped stopped at the edge of the rock. Chest falling up and down quickly, he looked at the large group and saw it was Auntie Suki holding Kacchan, Uncle Ruru speaking to heroes in a dangerously calm voice, and his Mom yelling at his teacher for leaving him alone in the forest on purpose, which one of the kids had fessed to after feeling guilty. He backed up and let the wolves jump off first before running and jumping off the cliff face. Vilnes kept bursting from the rock, making the group of heroes become on guard and move in front of the civilians. The wolves landed on the ground, the mother and sister putting the cubs down on the concrete, as Izuku jumped off of the last vine, panting hard and eyes glowing a bit with something otherworldly, or godly.

“Izu!” Kacchan yelled, grinning. “Hell yeah! Told you fuckers that he was a reincarnation!” Kacchan yelled, his voice slightly hoarse, at their class with a hoarse voice as Izuku ran forwards and met his mom halfway, hugging her.

“Mom! I was in the forest and scared and alone and I didn’t know what to do and then-” Izuku stops for a second and took a minute to breathe, deciding to keep the godly encounter a secret. “And then these wolves came and found me and showed me the way back here!” Inko looked concerned, as did the Bakugo’s, as that was not his power. It was not his god’s domain to create nature or animals.

“That’s wonderful sweetie! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Inko huggs izuku before turning to the wolves. “Thank you for rescuing my son.” the mother wolf nodded to her but the younger three ran to Izuku, sniffing and whining at him.

“Mommy, they want to stay with us! Can they?” Izuku asks. “The cubs can be my hero partners!”

“It would make sense Miss, if he’s a reincarnation of Pan then these animals would make their way to him no matter what.” a hero said, Izuku could feel the blood of Apollo in them, about half pure. 

“We can make the arrangements Misses Midoriya, supply the money to care for the wolves in a compensation as this is most likely godly protection.” the detective, who’s name tag read Tsukauchi, told an excited Izuku and a simply relieved Inko.

“Fine, now we’d best be going then.” Inko picks her son up, throws a glare at the school teachers, and follows Auntie Suki to the Bakugo’s car. Uncle Ruru got in the front seat, Auntie Suki in the middle, and Inko in the right door seat. Izuku and Katsuki sat in the back, cuddled up as Katsuki coughed harshly, but they held each other as they fell asleep with the wolves across their laps, the seats, of the floor.

Even though it was only monday, neither boy went back to school for the rest of the week and the parents looked scarily pleased when the school went under investigation and a white letter came in the mail with a strange check inside. None of them would tell the boys what it was, but it was quickly put off to the side when it came to priorities when Katsuki wasn’t getting better. A trip to the doctors said it was the flu but Mitsuki, 40% Athena, didn’t believe that. Inko and she had to go back to work and Masaru was home but working in his office so the wolves were staying with the two boys. The mother, who’d been named Adolpha, the older sister, Borealis, the twin young twin boy and girl pups were named by Izuku and Katsuki as Pollo and Arty, named after the twin gods, respectively. Izuku left Katsuki with Arty on his lap and went to the kitchen to get a snack when he heard coughing and and then a thud. Running to the living room, he froze when he saw Katsuki on the floor, trying to breathe as Adolpha nosed him, confused. He knew his god had felt his panic and fear as she entered his mind and suddenly Izuku was in motion, moving quickly back into the kitchen as Masaru ran down the stairs.

_ “Go fetch me a sharp knife, a true blade, not some kitchen knife male.” _ it was strange to hear such a voice from little Izuku, the mix of a 6 year old boy’s voice and that of a grown woman, but he nodded and ran upstairs to the vault in his work room with a plethora of weapons Mitsuki insisted on keeping. Green and blue eyes looked to Masaru from a place above a shirtless Katsuki, panting shallowly.  _ “Good, hand it over.” _

“Please don’t hurt my son goddess.”

_ “Why in the world would I do that?” _ she asked, her voice taking over Izuku’s more.  _ “For one, I don’t hate men THAT much, but he is my elder sister’s purest reincarnation, nearly as pure as this boy is for me. Her soul is too much for his body to take so I’m going to relieve the pressure her aura has over him.” _ she tells him and she cuts thin, shallow, and strategic lines over Katsuki’s torso. She places a hand over the center where an X is formed before dipping the knife into his blood filled belly button, dropping the blood run-off into the blonde’s forehead, and then driving the knife into Katsuki’s mid section. The boy heaved a gasp and the knife was suddenly gone as he sat up, normally red eyes mixed with large amounts of gray.

_ “Sister, what was that? Why did- oh.” _ the other woman’s voice mixed with Katsuki’s and continued to freak Masaru out.  _ “How long will we be stuck like this I wonder, the last time I had such a pure reincarnation and joined them it lasted normally around a few hours before I could return to myself.” _

_ “I know not sister, but for now. Mortal male,” _ Izuku turns his head towards Masaru, his voice fading near completely into the woman’s voice, Masaru looks at him (her?) with a gulp.  _ “Call the women of this household and tell them to return quickly, I have no patience for your kind but we need to speak with them.” _ it suddenly clicked, the way she spoke down on him was not even just that of a god, she specifically referred to him as a male.

Masaru rushed into the other room and got on a conference call between him Inko (who picked up first) and his wife.

“Ok Masaru, what is this about?” Mitsuki asked.

“I think the boys have their god souls, and I can’t tell what goddess Katsuki has but Izuku,” he stops, gulping before continuing “I think his goddess is Artemis.”

The women, needless to say, rushed home quickly on the basis and truth of a family emergency. They got home at the same time and sat down on the couch with Masaru, opposite their possessed sons. Katsuki, completely in the voice of a grown woman, told the parents that Izuku and Katsuki were the most pure reincarnations they’d ever had and that he was one of her few male ones and the other woman’s only male reincarnation.

“Goddess, from my understanding that it is unheard of for a goddess to have a male reincarnation, so why our sons, and which goddesses are you. We have our theories but-?” Inko asked, voice the main confusion of the three parents.

_ “Katsuki is 98% pure Athena, thus I am Athena. Izuku was a mystery to even us, but he is 99% Artemis, so your guess to that was correct.” _ Athena speaks, short and to the point.

_ “I have immense dislike for men, mortal men especially, but this boy is the most unique thing I’ve even encountered. Izuku knew, had known, that I was his goddess since he was born. And i was also aware of the fact, I absolutely hated it at first but tolerated him to see if I should strike him down or not.” _ she smirks and shakes her head, closing her eyes and leaning back on her chair.  _ “This boy is the most kind hearted, tolerant, forgiving, and utterly pure ANYONE I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. To put it simply, Izuku is so much like me it’s almost scary, but Apollo and I have been watching him since he was first born. Even if he’s a male in gender, he’s more of a maiden in many senses of the word than many of the hunter’s I’ve had over the centuries.” _ Artemis opens her striking bright blue eyes and smiles at the three adults.  _ “It’s a pleasure for this boy to be the purest incarnation I’ve ever had.” _

_ “True Artemis, but I digress, you cannot tell, nor give any indication, of these two boys purity or of us. I can sense that Katsuki’s consciousness, and Izuku’s I’m sure as well, are up in our main bodies on Olympus and he seems to have gained the Blessing of Hestia.” _

_ “Similarly, such a thing has already happened to Izuku, but it is by a god much more powerful than any olympian, so it must not reach a single ear. I will not say who gave Izuku their power, that is for him to say, but if you put either of these boy’s lives in jeopardy by telling the wrong person, the two of us will personally shoot you down.” _ Artemis warns coldly.

“Lady Artemis, Lady Athena, these are our sons. If anyone does anything to put them in danger you better make sure we get to put our hits in as well.” Inko’s eyes shine dangerously as Mitsuki cracks her knuckles. “But moving on, it seems it’s going to be a while until you change back so I’ll start on dinner.” Inko gets up and is halfway to the kitchen when she freezes. “Do goddesses like Katsudon?” Athena and Artemis smirk and laugh at the quiet and confused whisper, trying to reach out with their minds to their boys, their reincarnations.

  
  


Izuku opens his eyes and immediately is filled with panic, the last thing he remembered was Kacchan being hurt and his very soul calling out to his goddess. Moving, it felt strange and he was much higher above the ground than he remembered, so he looked down. Covering his mouth to keep quiet, Izuku realized he was not in his own body any more. A tall young woman with long brown hair in a plait and a short silver dress was what met his eyes and he quickly realized what probably happened, though it was hard to believe. Hearing people approaching, he ran in the body strange to him and hid in the shrubs with perfect skill, no one even realizing anyone had been there. Moving through the brush and trees, he made his way through the gorgeous city, often stopping to gaze in awe at the view, because how often did a mortal man switch bodies with Artemis and get to see Olympus.

“Arty!” the shout of someone surprised Izuku, he jumped and with a small yelp fell from his tree perch. A blonde man with eyes that he knew well caught him. “Woah, didn’t mean to scare you Arty, you oka-”

“I’m scared!” Izuku blurted out in a voice that was not the one of a young goddess, but a scared 8 year old boy. The man’s face goes slack.

“You’re Arty’s reincarnate, that boy that’s so pure.” he realized, putting the boy in his sister’s body down. “Listen kiddo, I’m Apollo, I’m going to take you somewhere and you need to just play along ok?” 

“Yes Lord Apollo.” he chuckled at the but made a few thin cuts on Artemis’s body and a few on her neck before dragging her out of the forest within Olympus and into the city.

“Keep your head straight and don’t let your eyes wander. Try to look bored or annoyed or something.” he muttered and Izuku did his best to do as told, using his confusion and fear from before to his advantage. A few minor gods and goddesses called out to them, but Apollo only smiled and said that Artemis went after another beast she he was taking her to his infirmary to heal her. They moved quickly, not stopping to speak to anyone, and those Apollo did speak to it was short and sweet while he never stopped moving. They got to a large building but it wasn’t Apollo’s building they went to, it was a gray building with an owl over the door that the pair slipped into. “Athena! We got an issue! Arty switched with that super pure reincarnation she’s got!” Apollo yelled as he quickly pulled Izuku after him and into the room with a large table and maps and figures all over the walls. Izuku looked at the back of the tall light brown haired woman in a white chiton, silver breastplate armor, and a silver helmet with purple hair to make up the crest looking at a scroll in their hands.

Izuku sees his reflection in the window as he looks past the figure and gasps, his eyes were his usual green with a faint silver shimmer over them. And in the window he met Athena’s eyes, but they weren’t the gray eyes he’d heard the goddess had. “Kacchan!” Athena’s body whips around and red makes eye contact with green as Apollo groans in annoyance.

“Are you serious?” he almost sounded like he was going to cry as the boys in their goddess’s bodies embrace, Katsuki trying to calm the quickly bawling Izuku.

“Athena? Athena dear, I’m here about the message you sent me.” a hand opens the door to the office and the red haired woman standing there stops, blinking, as Apollo literally freezes and Katsuki pushes Izuku behind him. She suddenly starts giggling before stopping herself and waving her hand. “I-I’m sorry, you certainly caught me off guard. I was in a meeting with Iris when Athena sent an owl telling me that her reincarnation was overheating with her power but it seems Artemis has a little secret of her own who helped before I could. Hello young ones, I am Hestia.”

“Aunt, can you do anything about this?” Apollo asks, relaxing when he realized she already seemed to know about the boys.

“Hmm, I may be able to, but I’m not sure. What are your names dears?”

“I’m Midoriya Izuku, this is Kacchan.” Izuku says, voice steadier and stronger than he felt.

“Bakugo Katsuki Lady Hestia.”

“Hmm, well I like Kacchan, but anyways, come here Izuku.” he starts to move towards the goddess but Katsuki stops him.

“I’m sorry,” his voice and tone is firm and not quite that of an 8 year old boy, but mixed slightly with Athena’s voice. “But no matter if your a goddess, I don’t exactly feel safe letting him leave my side.”

“A protector, so much like Athena. You’re not scared to say no to a god, and you have a deep trait of protecting your own at all costs, I shouldn’t be surprised, not when Athena herself is so much like me.” this surprised both Katsuki and Izuku. Hestia continues “Athena acts a lot like I do in many senses, one of them being very protective of those she considers family. I am a calm and forgiving goddess and that has gotten me into trouble before, but as soon as someone touches my family, I’ve let lose my power and proved that I hold my place as the eldest of Kronos’ kids for a reason. Hearth, home, protection, family, they are all my domain, so you can see why I would react that way. What do you want to be when you’re older Kacchan?”

“ . . . I want to be a hero, to prove that even people without physical powers can become great heroes and to protect everyone who’s been hurt by villains.” he answers after a moment, straightening and keeping his young voice strong, matching the face and powerful body he currently possessed. Hestia smiles. “Bakugo Katsuki, come here let me give you my blessing, It will help give you more of an edge in a physical power and help you become a great hero worthy of your goddess.” deciding to trust Hestia, he went forwards and knelt in front of the goddess, letting her kiss him on the forehead.

“There, but this still does not change the fact that it may be some time before you switch back with Athena and Artemis, so I say we train you properly.”   
“Train them Aunt?” Apollo also sounds confused.

“Teach these two boys how to act like, sound like, and BE their goddess so that if this happens again, they won’t have to hide in fear of being found out. It’s safer this way anyways, Zeus dislikes it when a god or goddess switched with one of our reincarnations, but he will strike these two down for sure is he finds out that this happened by accident and is out of those two’s control.”

“Ok, good point. We train them, that is agreed, but we’ll need help to do this I’m sure, so . . . who?”

“We only need one person’s help, a goddess with a soft spot for children and kindness to spare.” Hestia smirks. “Persephone may be a goddess of spring, but she’s also queen of the underworld, she’s picked up a few tricks.” 

  
  


It took two days, meaning it was now friday, for the incarnations and the goddesses to switch back; but in that time, Izuku and Katsuki had learned how to use the magic the bodies of Artemis and Athena held to change their voices to perfect mimics of their voices, how to sound and speak like the goddess’s would, and they’d started to learn to BE their goddess’s in a sense. Izuku had started to learn how to hunt from Apollo, who promised that ‘Arty’s muscle memory that you learn here will carry over to your actual body’ while Hestia and Persephone taught Katsuki as much as they could about how Athena throws her knowledge into her everyday words and is near hopeless when it comes to modern things like slang and memes and vines, though he found out Hermes and Dionysus was constantly trying to teach her how to do those things. The switch back was sudden and fast for Artemis and Izuku, Izuku was in the middle of jumping over a river and dodging Apollo’s arrows when Artemis and him switched back and Artemis fell on her face. Though on the other hand, it was quite a bit slower for Athena and Katsuki; Katsuki was walking through Olympus with Persephone and chit chatting with her when he caught movement in his peripheral and quickly tried to turn to see it better and saw Ares with an open hand. The large spear he’d thrown buried itself into the front of his shoulder between the space in breastplate and shoulder guard. With a grunt Katsuki landed on his back, hissing in pain, and holding his shoulder.

“Are you ok Athena?!” Persephone’s voice broke through and Katsuki made sure to hum quietly and check his voice was still Athena’s before answering, though he also felt Athena’s true consciousness slip back into her body with him.

“Yeah, hold on.” Katsuki let her growing consciousness take over and she snapped the spear’s staff with her bare hand geforce sitting up and glaring heatedly at the approaching war god. “What in Father’s name was that for Ares?!” she snapped angrily, a snarl on the tip of her tongue.

“You, one of your incarnates up and has been hunting down mine, killing them off! Tell them to knock it off before I go down and kill them!” he yells at Athena, who grabbed the spear head, barbed she said in their head, as she pulled it out with a pained grunt and hiss, throwing it on the ground.

“It seems then they have some common sense, the less of you there is on earth the better.” after that Katsuki slips out of Athena and completely back into his own body with a green eyed Izuku looking at him excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit! this is blowing up! and I thought people liked my Angel Izuku fic but this is nuts! well, here's another chapter of op and #done Izuku and Katsuki, though they're still going at it right now. here come some friends and meetings!

Over the next few years, the switch would happen off and on, so both the goddess’s and the boys got very good rather quickly of pretending to be each other. Katsuki and Izuku only grew closer and when one of them was in Olympus, they would stay in either Athena’s home, the shared home Apollo and Artemis had, or in a few cases within Hestia’s home. Athena was Katsuki acted really similar, but acting like Katsuki gave Athena a better understanding of the modern things of the world (which was put on Hermes, who happily took the blame, happy he finally succeeded in his ‘one true mission’) as well as a larger vocabulary, mostly of more colorful words and sassier phrases. Artemis hid her hatred of men better and acted more like the young boy did sometimes even up in olympus, very sassy with very few but hot roasts thrown in. Meanwhile, Izuku start to take gymnastics and got more flexible to better handle the muscle memory that he really did start to get from the goddess. They met many more reincarnations, a few being as much of an outcast as they were. Going to an incarnation meet and greet with heroes, the boy were absolutely ecstatic as the great All Might ‘The Next Heracles’, champion of Hera and pure reincarnation of Zeus would be there.

This was how they met three new good friends, a young girl and her best friend, and a boy who was with his father. Jiro Kyoka was anxious, having lost sight of her blonde best friend. A voice, all to familiar, causes her to whip around. She blinks at the girls who’ve bullied her for years, the ringleader of their group a reincarnation of Apollo. “Jiro, it’s good to see you. Still undecided on which muse you are?” she asks in a sickly sweet tone, mocking Jiro.

“That’s not something I can just decide!” Jiro whisper yells at her, social anxiety spiking higher and higher. Jiro pushed down the feeling of a panic attack, keeping her eyes open for fear of what the girls would do if she closed them. A different gasp hits their ears, helping Jiro see past the fear and hear past the buzzing. “Kacchan! I just saw a villain!” the group of Jiro’s bullies turned to look at the people behind them as Jiro stood there, shivering but listening.

“A villain?! Where?” one of the Dionysus lackeys asks fearfully as Jiro looks past them at the green and blonde haired boys. The greenette winks at her for a moment before turning back to the girls with wide eyes.

“Oh it was scary, but I’m surprised you didn’t see them! There was a couple, but one main one that they were listening to. They’re hidden in the crowd so the heroes can’t catch them.”

“That’s super scary!” the apollo incarnation asks, acting like Jiro didn’t exist.

“Hold on, I think they really scared that girl back there though.” the blonde with spiky hair walks up to Jiro and holds her arms, which makes her flinch harshly, but she closes her eyes as he starts speaking to her. Faintly she hears the other boy tell her bullies that the number one rule of being a hero is to take care of civilians but she listens to what is right next to her.

“Listen to my voice, relax, we’re not going to let them hurt you. Just listen to my voice and answer my questions, what’s your name?”

“J-Jiro Kyoka”

“What color is your hair?”

“Purple”

“What shoes are you wearing right now?”

“Black knee high platforms with purple glow in the dark laces” as he asked her more questions the panic started to fade.

“Okay, now open your eyes and keep talking to me. Don’t look away from me.” Jiro carefully opened her eyes and focused on bright red eyes. “What color are my eyes?”

“Red”

“My hair?”

“Blonde and spikey”

“How many fingers do I have on your left elbow right now?”

“Hm, four?”

“Yeah, there you go. You good now?” the boy asks and Jiro smiles, nodding.

“Yeah, thank you. Not many people can pull me out of one of my panic attacks.”

“Yeah well I’ve dealt with them before, now for those girls. Fuckin watch this.” he gives a quick sadistic smile before turning around ad pulling out his phone. “Civilian is now calm, those villains she saw really gave her a damn fright.” he grunted, walking back over to the other boy.

“Really? We didn’t see them and we were with her the whole time! What did they look like?” the blonde pulled out his phone and held up a finger.

“Oh! Kacchan! Did you get a picture of them?” the greenette asked excitedly.

“Yeah, go grab a hero, I want to show them.” he nods and runs off, coming back quickly with two people, someone Jiro knew well and an armored hero.

“Kyoka! Are you ok?” Kaminari Dneki whispers in her ear, looking very concerned.

“I’m fine now, tell you later.” she whispers back, watching Imgenium walk up to the blonde.

“This boy said you saw a group of villains and got a picture of them, may I see it?” the blonde show the hero his phone. “I am confused, you said-” he stops and sighs, shaking his head as both boys look completely unamused and show Jiro’s bullies a picture of them taunting Jiro, who looked fearful.

“Bullies are villains and they didn’t just mess with Jiro, they terrified her enough that she went into a panic attack I had to work her out of.” the blonde says, not looking away from the girl’s once. The Apollo looked at him angrily, absolutely offended and pissed off.

“Mr. Imgenium? I can say for sure that this is not the first time this has happened between my friend and them, Kyoka has had many panic attacks because of them alone.” Kaminari speaks up. Imgenium moves and escorts all the girls out of the area, thanking the two boys for being true heroes and helping the Jiro. 

“Thank you so much for your help, as I said before, I’m Jiro Kyoka. This is my best friend Kaminari Denki.” Jiro properly introduces herself.

“Thanks for helping Kyoka!” Kaminari bows deeply to the boys.

“There’s no need for that! We were happy to help, like My Lady would let me not help a young maiden in need anyways.” the greenette mutters the last part quietly, to himself, but Jiro hears and her eyes go wide.

“Your an Ar-” the blonde’s quickly next to her, covering her mouth.

“I would keep your mouth shut, we nor she wants that getting out in the open dammit.” he growls in her ear before backing off. “Yeah, he is, name’s Bakugo Katsuki. But besides all that, Izuku heard them saying some shit about you choosing a goddess?”

Jiro blushes, in shame and sorrow, before answering “I’m a Muse reincarnation, but even the doctors I go to can’t tell me which one.”

“Them it’s all of them.” Jiro blinks at Bakugo in surprise. “If it’s impossible to tell which Muse you take after it means they all pitched in on giving you a piece of them.” Bakugo grins. “But that means you’re way more powerful than any of those bitches and you should totally go kick their fucking asses.” Jiro starts laughing as they start walking towards the area full of food stands and vendors. 

“I’ve never thought about that, I didn't think it was possible.” Jiro admits.

“Not to uncommon with the muses, normally one has more influence than the rest but with you they put the exact same amount of themselves into you.” Bakugo answers, Denki’s eyes go wide as he looks at his eyes.

“Dude there’s gray in your eyes.” Bakugo stops and lowers his gaze, lidding his eyes to hide it.

“Keep your damn voice down pikachu!” he hissed at the boy. “Unless you’re stupid you’ll keep your mouth shut about my god.” was the following snarl.

“Yeah, ok.” Kaminari whispers, nodding.

  
  


“Here are our phone numbers, so we can keep in touch!” Izuku exchanges with Denki excitedly after they all had had some lunch and became friends. The Dionysus smiles at the green haired boy as he and Kyoka leave and the two wave at each other while Katsuki and Kyoka just nod and smirk at each other, bowing their heads. “So where should we go next Kacchan?”

“Let’s go see what idiots are over by Endeavor.” he grins, walking his way towards the flaming incarnation of Hades.

“You’re awful Kacchan! We can’t just go watch them . . . we gotta video tape it!” Izuku grins, eyes green and blue as he pulls out the small camera from his bag he brought.

“Your Arty is showing.” Katsuki smirks as Izuku just ignores him and pushed the camera into Katsuki’s hands.

“Hold this, start recording.” Izuku’s voice is a mix of his and Artemis. Trusting his childhood friend, Katsuki walks closer and starts recording Endeavor, who’s youngest son is standing next to him looking very bored. There was someone talking to the high ranked hero, 2nd only to All Might, getting answers about power being the only thing that was important to become a hero. Katsuki smirked when he saw Izuku’s plan starts to come together, the boy was going to publicly steal the shit hero’s son from right under his nose. Pollo and Arty, who Artemis had blessed to be incarnations of her two best hunting dogs (Argentum and Aurum), we there, having come to Izuku when he called for them, teleporting in a way from home. They were behind the stage with Izuku crouched there out of sight and people gasped when they jumped up on the stage.

Endeavor stared for a second before gathering himself and grinning maniacally. “The dogs of Artemis, my son is the perfect blend of Hades and Persephone and now is favored by Artemis!” the dogs looked at him, the souls of the true two taken control over them, and huffed, glaring in a way at the man. Aurum growled at Endeavor slightly as Argentum nudged the young Todoroki away from his father. When Todoroki resisted a bit, looking unsure but trying to keep his mask of emotionlessness up, Argentum and Aurum pushed him off the edge of the stage before jumping off after him. Katsuki grinned and turned the camera off, leaving to go to the safe place they had and where he knew Izuku took the Todoroki.

  
  


Todoroki Shoto gives an undignified yelp as he fell from the stage, but instead of hitting the hard ground of the area he feels soft wet grass under him. He quickly gets up and looks around the area and the two dogs.

“Aurum and Argentum . . . why did you two bring me here? I thought that Lady Artemis hated men, godly and not.”

“I do.” the voice of the goddess sounds around him, echoing through the trees. Todoroki looks at them but he can’t figure out where she is. “your father especially, but I do know what it’s like to be used by your father. Zeus has learned better over the centuries and was not quite as bad as Todoroki Enji, but he is still a man and has to learn everything a woman already knows.” the trees russel and he turns to look to his right as a boy with green hair jumps down from the trees around him. The eyes of someone who was not mortal look back at him. “If you hurt my purest incarnation, I will drag you to Hades and feed you to Cerberus myself, understood mortal male?” gulping, he nods and she smirks slightly before closing her eyes. Sensing a transfer of souls, eyes open as green as the trees around them and continue rolling up into the back of his head. Yelping, Todoroki thrusts his hands out and vines catch the boy, he sighs.

“I’m assuming Arty switched with him then.” Todoorki looks back at the blonde boy with spiky hair that was petting the two dogs who no longer seemed very godly. “These two got blessings from Arty to be able to hold Aurum and Argenti’s souls, but this guy here is Pollo and the girl is Arty. guess who they’re named after?” he grins mischievously.

“Who are you?”

“Basically that guy’s brother and someone smarter than you’d ever fuckin think Todoroki Shoto. So let me say this, you even mention his existence to your father or even the fact that there’s another male who has a female goddess in this entire world that you’ve ever even heard of, and you’ll have myself, our family, four goddesses, a god, and a goddamn premortal out for you blood, got that?” his eyes glow gray as he speaks, an aura around the boy that Todoroki was used to seeing around people taking the gray form of a goddess in flowing skirts and battle armor with a large helmet and piercing eyes. His eyes go wide and he stares between the boy and the figure of Athena before setting his mouth and nodding. It disperses quickly. “Fucking good, least you’re not stupid like that bastard who’s your sperm donor.” Todorkoi chokes on his spit, trying desperately not to laugh.. “He ain’t no dad of yours, anyone with two brain cells can see by how he acts that he’s probably abusive, your scar and you’re completely fine mother suddenly being declared insane years ago is proof of that.” his hand quickly covers the scar over the left side of his face, looking ashamed.

“I am like him, not just in looks. It’s why my mother called this side of me unsightly and poured boiling water over my face.”

“Bull shit.” he stares a the blonde in shock. “Persephone is kind, forgiving, and has a heart the same size as that guy, and Artemis has called him ‘the most pure, maiden-like male’ she’s ever met so that’s saying something. But she’s also fierce and isn’t afraid to protect what she cares about with her life, her incarnations are the same. Your mother was too pure a Pershephone to hurt you if he hadn’t done SOMETHING to her. It’s adsolutely idiotic that no one has thought about that, and the few people who have, have been shut up pretty fast and it’s easy to guess by whom.” Todoroki blinks for a moment, but quickly gets a small smile, a slight giggle leaving his mouth.

“You’re not wrong, but no one will listen because he’s ‘the number two hero’ he would  _ never _ do something like that.” Todoroki’s mocking voice.

The blonde snickers “ain’t that the truth, Arty is right in some cases that men are idiots, most mortals are anyways but I don’t turn them in jackalopes for it at least.”

“Huh?” Todoroki blinks at the muttering boy his age who freezes. 

“Damn it I said that out loud. Ignore whatever you heard just now, but here’s your phone.” Todoroki blinks at the item that was supposed to be in his pocket. “I put our numbers in here, call us if that bastard of a sperm donor of your is too much and we’ll bail you out.”

“Uh, why are you helping me?” Todoroki takes the phone and looks the new contacts. Bakugo Kasuki and Midoriya Izuku.

“Cause Izu’s never been wrong about someone being in danger." He says simply, going over and throwing the other boy over his shoulder with a grunt. "Later Half-n-Half, call us if you need something!" He waves as he walks past, the greenette starting to wake up and stares at Shoto in confusion. "Say by to your boy toy Izu." Shoto drops his phone, jaw dropped and trying desperately as Izuku sputters in indignation. The dogs yip at Shoto before following the pair happily.

  
  


"Was that really necessary Kacchan?" Izuku asks as he, in Artemis's body, help Katsuki in Athena's body reorganize her books.

"Completely, he was on fire, it was great. But at least now you know that your celebrity crush likes you back." Katsuki snickers at Izuku.

"Athena? Snickering?" Katsuki threw a knife hidden under Athena's dress by his hand with a yelp as Izuku jumps off the ladder and holds onto a shelf with one hand with his feet on the one two levels down, four hunting knives in hand. They stare as the smirking person surrounded by white mist with two unlit club shaped torches on her lower back.

"Hecate, you frightened us." Katsuki, still in Athena's voice thankfully, comments while pitting the spear he'd reached for down as Izuku jumps down with a slight snarl on his lips.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, if you were anyone else I would skin you alive."

"I'm sure you would little mortal." They freeze. "Oh you don't think I know? I'm the goddess of magic, I always know dears, as does Iris to be honest."

"I still don't understand her fashion statement." Izuku mutters in his normal voice. Hecate laughs as light shimmers.

"I tend to get that a lot." Iris grins in her white chiton that shifts into a modern rainbow colored punk rock colored outfit. "We have a proposal."

"I spend much time in the underworld, and I've taken a liking to Katsuki." Hecate stops leaning on the wall, smirking.

"And I just like you both in general." Iris shrugs.

"What do you guys mean?" Izuku asks, tilting his head. 

"Well I want to give you two these." Iris offers up a small pot of sealed paint. "Give you the ability to use my Iris Messages, you know how they work, but it's free." Both boys eyes go wide. "Then these two have a much bigger proposal." From the shadows, a god with glowing blue eyes and large black wings appears.

"I am Thanatos, god of the dead, Midoriya Izuku, I want you to be my champion." 

"And I'd like Bakugo Katsuki to be mine." Hecate added.

"Holy Moon." Izuku mutters jaw dropped. "Wait . . . Will I have wings like that if I say yes?!" He yells, grinning. Thanatos blinks but starts chuckling and shakes his head.

"Yes, but they will be hidden from sight most of the time unless it's someone whos seen another person die. Or if you want them to be seen, but that's a rare occurrence. I am a spectre that haunts the dying's dreams, as my champion, you will have a place by my side when you die and will be able to see those dying and help them sooner while also being able to detect what is the problem."

"Katsuki, as my champion, you can use magic to bring you whatever you may need, any weapon you wish, and the mist will be at your disposal. What do you two say?"

Katsuki and Izuku look at each other and Katsuki scowls. Izuku pouts, not an expression ever seen on Artemis, giving a very convincing set of puppy dog eyes at the blonde.

"Oh uh uh, nooe, we're not doing it."

"But Kacchan, you wouldn't have to worry about you supply of weapons." Izuku points out, whining. "Pleeeaaassseee?" Katsuki growls but can't look away and groans, hanging his head after a minute.

"Fiiinnee! We both accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello new friends! how do you feel about Izu and Kat saving you?
> 
> Denki: they're the bomb! they save my best friend and I like them already!
> 
> Kyoka: Katsuki and I are already planning how to prank the sunshine boys.
> 
> Denki: HEY!
> 
> Shoto: . . .
> 
> why so quiet? love to see them go but hate to watch them leave?
> 
> Shoto: *turns red and bursts into flames*
> 
> AAAAHHHHH!! CALM DOWN DAMN IT! I DONT HAVE THE MONEY TO FIX THIS IF YOU BURN THE PLACE DOWN! MY MENTAL DEPOIT TO MENTAL STABILITY BANK WAS IFFY AS IT IS!!
> 
> Shoto: s-sorry
> 
> DON'T APOLOGIZE! JUST PUT IT OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all the weird people who like this completely unplanned fic! another update for you, hopefully I'll get another chapter done for Stars of the Sky or Return of the Dragons within the next couple days.

Izuku rolls his shoulders, cracking his neck and stretching. Looking behind him, the wings he’d gotten just a few weeks ago from becoming Thantos’s champion shine in the morning light that streamed into his room. They looked black, but in light shimmered a gorgeous green. Hed found out that they could only be seen by people who’d seen death before and understood it deeper than just ‘I’ll never them again’. Most anyone who seemed to be a grandparent could see his wings and realized what it meant. They respected his and would bow their heads to him because of who and what he was. Meanwhile Katsuki was getting used to bending the mist to his will and learning how to summon his stash of weapons to him at will. He was determined to have it down pat as fast as possible, at the very least have it mostll mastered by the time the UA entrance exam rolled around. It was an exciting time for both the two and their friends. Denki and Kyoka were trying out too, and Shoto was definately getting in since his father was reccomending him. Walking outside, Izuku meets Katsuki in their usual spot and they walk to school together. Their teacher came in and sighed. “You’re graduating soon from middle school since you’re alll third years, so it’s time for you all to fill out these- oh who am I kidding, you’re all aiming to be heroes!” they shake their head as everyone starts yelling and those who had a physical godly gift showed it off. “Yes yes, but that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. You’re still not allowed to use your incarnation abilities in the classroom children, settle down.”

“Actually they’re not allowed to use it outside the classroom either.” everyone falls silent and looks at the green haired boy who was normally very quiet spoken. “Under the law, no one is allowed to use their quirks unless it’s under a speciffic reason like self protection, but yeah, not allowed in the classroom is a good way of phrasing that.” Izuku smirks at his bumbfounded class as Katsuki grins and snickers.

“And that’s why we’re going to get into UA and you extra willl spend your lives working at fuckin burger king or mcdonalds.”

“Oh yeah? We didn’t see yousay anything Bakugo!” a long fingered boy snaps.

“Oh I’m so scared. Godly Law number 16, section 3 states that a person who has been abused by another person’s ablilities can take it to the poliece and prompt an investigation for their safety. Thus, the repeated abuse you’ve thrown at Izuku and I is more than enough means for the both of us to take to the poliece and not only stop any of you from even being allowed to take the entrance exam, the teachers more than allowed our treatment and we got punished for standing up for ourselves, which is a basic right given by Godly Law 3 section 1 to be able to use our abilities to protect ourselves, so they’ll probably get their teaching licenses taken away. And I’m positive that this school will get completely get shut down when they find out more than they bargained for. Don’t think I haven’t related the mortal kids who’ve gone to this school and killed themselves to how we’ve been getting treated.” the teacher turns white but Katsuki only smirks and leans forwards on his desk, looking over the frighten students and highly anumsed Izuku. “So please, go ahead, tell them not to use their abilities in class again, I dare you.” he whispers the last part, but it seems to echo loudly in the room.

“Kacchan, stop that, your eyes are doing the thing again.” Katuski blinks and focuses, motioning for the teacher to continue on with the day. He grit his teeth though, since becoming Hecate’s champion, Katsuki’s eyes would sometimes glow etherially with a purple color and the mist would make an open ring around his eyes that looked like matching purple mist. Yet it was always only when he got riled up, so he had to learn to keep his emotions in check. While this also meant that he didn’t blow up in anger more, it became a vicious more verbal attack that hit all the right spots on his target. Hecate had admitted that the eye thing happened to her too, but the verbal attacks showing up as an alternative was from his goddess. Athena has the sharpest tongue in the pantheon, only bested by one, and it made sense. Atremis was the queen of verbal abuse, and her centuries of hating men and jabbing at them with her words, it made sense ethat she was the best at it in general. It also ecplained why when Izuku’s sassy side showed that he always hit the mark on the head. Izuku stuttered in indignation at that but even Inko, Mitsuki, and Masaru agreed with Katsuki later when he explained it to them. Izuku had pouted that entire afternoon, only stopping when Masaru made his favorite american style meal for dinner, hamburgers, french fries, and onion rings.

After school that day, Izuku and Katsuki left for the last time as that was their last day of middle school, both with the highest marks in the entire school. And the next week was UA’s entrance exam. They signed to each other, as sign lanuage would be a huge help as heroes (and Athena insisted that both boys learn it), while President Mic relayed information that they both already new. The version of sign they spoke though when it was just to each other was special, and only the two and their goddesses knew it. A boy behind them stood up and asked a question before turning on them. “You are being extremely rude takling to each other, even if it is in sign language, while information is being told to us.” Katsuki and Izuku both look at him, unamused with glares, cold and calculating.

“Well for one, we knew everything Mic is telling us right now already, but we are still listening. But I think you’re the rude one. Just because Mic hasn’t mentioned the last type of robot yet doens’t mean that it was forgotten and over looked, he simply hadn’t gotten to that little fact yet.” Izuku takes over from Katsuki, looking at the surprised and embarassed looking blue haired boy.

“You look like an Iida, all pretty high pureness of Hermes. I guess you’re faster than people think though if you jump to the conclusion you came to so fast, either that or you thought about it and completely ran passed common sense. Tsh, men.” he murmurs so even in the dead silence, only Katsuki and the Iida and the few near them could hear. Iida sits down, red with shame, as Mic comfirms and continues explaining.

Izuku stands, stretching his arms, and talks with the brunette girl he’d stopped from falling earlier as the Iida approaches him. Izuku smiles a bit, wobbyl and nervous.

“I’m sorry about how I acted earlier, I’m told I have a really long fuse and a temper, but that’s how my temper shows itself. I was nervous and Kacchan had been trying to calm me down so you telling us off made me snap.”

“Oh! I apologize! My name is Iida Tenya, I am here to apologize for my behavior towards you, it was rude and disrespectful of me to do without knowing the full sitution!” Iida bows and Izuku turns red.

“Oh no no no! There’s no need for that, don’t bow! I was rude to you but you were just trying to be respectful and helpful, it’s my fault. Really.” Iida stares at the boy who had throughly tore him down and now was a red faced mess of an absolute sweet heart. The boy’s green eyes are so kind and soft, but have a sharpness to them that gives Iida shivers, it’s the eyes of a hunter, which make Iida wonder who his god is. He think’s it’s Apollo if the bow and arrow quiver is anything to go by, but his sharp tongue and actions are extremely uncommon of an Apollo. Though, before he can ask, Mic says start and he’s off in an instant, no hesitation.

**“What you all waiting for? Real life doesn’t have a count down! That kid has the right idea! Get going!”** everyone scrambles and enters, shocked to see a large pile of robo corpses right there from the get go, each with an arrow through it’s vulnerable eye.

Izuku breaths in and smiles, reveling in the fresh air. He was 53 villain points, more than enough to count him to get into the hero course, so he kept an eye out for any students who needed saving from a robot or a helping hand. There was still plenty of time though in the test, so he moved out of view of anyone’s sight and the camera’s, and used Iris’ blessing of her message system. He stabbed one of his hidden knives in a streak of sunlight and made a rainbow using the shiny blade before calling Katsuki through it. Katsuki looked at his side of the image with a smirk.

“You already done? You gods damn nerd.” Katsuki laughed, burying a spear into a bots wiring before vauting off that one’s chest and onto the one behind him.

“I’m not a nerd Kacchan, I’m a predator!” Izuku makes a ‘rah!’ noise and bares his not so threatening teeth and Katsuki bursts out laughing. “What?! Stop laughing! I’m a deadly and terrifying hunter! You should fear me!” Izuku half yells at his friend, still trying to be scary. Katsuki leans on his spear, wheezing and Izuku pouts. “A hate you.” Izuku whines.

“L-love you too, fuckin nerd. God, scary, that’s hilarious. You’re not scary in the slightest, you’re tongue is, but you’re not. You’re a damn piece of broccoli, tiny trees ain’t scary.”

“Maybe not, but in case you’d fotgotten, you’re supposed to eat your veggies.” KAtsuki chokes on his spit. “So if I’m not scary, at least I’m a healthy snack. Bye Kacchan see you later!” Izuku rushes to say as Katsuki catches himself before moving to stop the message by grabbing his knife.

“Don’t you fucking dare! Izuku fuckin Mi-” KAtuski is cut off as the rainbow is gone and Izuku grins, though slightly red faced.

“Can’t believe I actually said that . . . Uncle Death is gonna be so proud!” Izuku squeals and flies up to the top of the buildings. 

He shoots some more arrows, saving a couple students, and stumbles when the buildings and ground rumble and shake. His eyes go wide in horror at the sight of the humoungus zero pointer. “Oh my goddess, there’s no way to avoid it, it’s a trap.” he realizes and looks down. Uraraka, the brunette girl, was trapped under a rock. He looks and sucks in a breath before jumping down and running to the injured girl.

“I’m gonna do something really strange, ok? Don’t panic, i go tyou.” he mutters quietly as he puts his hands on the ground. “Goddess, I haven’t done this in ages.” vines grow from the ground and grow thick and strong and  _ fast _ as the zero pointer closes in. “IIDA!! COME GRAB HER!!” he yells, hoping the boy will come help him save Uraraka. And much to his relief, the blue haired Hermes incarnation grabs the girl and with a nods from him, runs off with her. “Ok, ok, you got this Izu, just stop the giant robot from crushing a bunch of students behind you frozen in fear, easy.” he gulps and gathers his energy. “Gaia give me strength, cause I’m using you’re blessing for the first time in years outsid eof training. Don’t fail me not nature.” thursting his hand out and upwards, huge vines burst from either side of him and wrap around the robot, holding it in place. “Crush it, break it, but don’t let it harm anyone.” he mutters to himself, letting the vines grow aournd the machine and steadily crush it into a crumpled hunk of usless metal. Stopping, satisfied, Izuku pants heavily for a minute until Mic calls out the end of the exam. And the greenette promptly falls on his back, exhausted. Someone pokes him, he swats their hand away and sits up groaning.

“Goddess, that was tiring.”

“I’m sure young man, here.” he takes the water bottle without opening his eyes still and chugs the entire thing without taking a break for breath. Holding the crumpled plastic in his hand, his looks behind him and is surprised to see UA’s healer, Recovery Girl. 

“Oh wow, it’s a pleaure to meet you Miss, thanks for the water.”

“Not often I’m met with such kindness and respect from an exhusted student after the exams, the pleasure is all mine. Can you stand dear?” the old woman sounds pleasantly surprised and smiles gently.

“Not sure, hold on.” Izuku hooks his pinkie in his mouth and whistles, from the shadows his wolves run to him and lick his face. He turns to the sister and pets the twins. “You two go home, Bor, can you grow and help me up?” the younger two wolves yip and lick his fac eone more time before ruturing the way they came and blue marks appear over Borealis. She grows so her shoulders are about at Izuku’s armpit and her uses her to get up, holding onto his pet around said shoulders and gripping her medium gray fur. “Ok, I’m good now. It’s been a long time since I had to do something that big so I can barely stand, but other than that I’m fine. Is Uraraka ok?” 

“I think i broke my ankle, but sometime feels really off about my calf.” she admits. Recovery Girl kisses her when Iida lowers the girl and she stands a few seconds later just fine.

“Just the ankle and few pulled muscles, you’re fine now dear. Have some gummies, you, follow me please, I’d like to properly check up on you.”

“That’s fine Recovery Girl, can I call my friend also here for the exam to comet here too? I don’t want to worry him.” he admits, giving a tired and wobbly smile. She nods and the wolf help Izuku limp towards UA’s main building.

The door bursts open and Katuski stands there, panting. “You dumbass!” he snaps, glaring heatedly at Izuku. “What the hell did you do?!”

“ . . . the vines” Izuku cringes as Katski deapans, hanging his hea and growling, but stops and grins at Izuku. 

“I’m telling Halfie.” Izuku panicked, gaping incredously.

“You wouldn’t!”   
“I would! I’m calling him right now since you sem to be preoccupied about other thigns.” smirking, KAtuski leaves the room, Izuku whining and hanging his head while petting the now normal sized Borealis.

“You’ll need to take it easy for about a week before you’ll be up to doing much of any kind of physical activity.” she hand sthe boy a note. “Give this to your gaurdian and make sur eyou get that rest, if you get in I’ going to make sure you did, that understood young man?” her tone leaves no room for argument.

“Yes ma’am.” Izuku lets his wolf get down and leave the room so she has room to grow and can carry him back home. 

“Good, have a good day hon.”

“You too Recovey Girl!” he waves good bye, gummies in hand, and meets the blonde boy outside, who’s sporting shit eating grin.

“Wait you mean you actually did it?” Izuku asks in dread.

“Yep, he’s on his way.”

“But he could get in trouble! Remeber how his father reacted list time you called him to get me in trouble?!”

“Yeah, but he said his old man’s out for the next few days so he’s good. Though you’re not.” Katsuki laughs as he walks away, Borealis following. A deep blue jeep with black rims and roof is waiting outside UA, Todoroki Shoto leaning on it and not looking pleased. His only sister, Fuyumi, stood next to him.

“Hello Izuku.” she greets, a laugh in her voice more than obvious. “And hello to you too Borealis!” she pets the wolf who’s tail wags she shakes and Izuku yelps as he falls off. Shoto cataches him but still doesn’t speak as he places the boy in the car. Katsuki tries to get in the front seat, but Borealis is already sitting there happily, so he piles in next to Shoto, still smirking.

“Shoto, it’s not that bad-”

“Recovery Girl told him to basically stay in bed for a week.” Katsuki helps with a cocky chirp, highly amused at the situation.

“Izuku, what did I tell you?”

“Don’t over do it.” 

“And what did you do?” Shoto’s tone is akin to that of a disappointed mother reprimanding her child. 

Izuku hung his head in shame “I over did it.” shto sighs but pulls Izuku against him, heating up his left side to warm up the boy. Izuku sighs happily, strained muscles relaxing. “Thanks Sho.”

“Welcome Izu.”

“Wow, thanks Katsuki, it was so nice of you to get us a fucking ride home because Deku can’t walk cause he over did it a-fuckin-gain.” Katsuki remarks sassily, pouting. Izuku giggles.

“I’ll thank you Kaccan when oyu can made a good kotasu.” Katuski snaps his gaze to Izuku, jaw dropped in ingidnation.

“Is that all I am to you?”

“No, you’re also great for making homemde popsicles.” Izuku giggles.

“Wow, Fuyumi, this is what I’ve been reduced to. I’ve gone from a weapon to surpass All Might with to a popsicle maker and kotasu!” Shoto sighs dramatically. The older woman giggles.

“No you haven’t brother, you’r not allowed to give up one. It’s a side job you must endure, as the people hiring you for your second and true purpose are also you’re only friends beside me, and I already do one of those Mr. Kotasu.” Izuku laughs and Katuski cackles as Shoto deapans, and stics his tongue out at his sister.

“Traitor, you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Which one?” is her immediste retort, which only makes the other two boys laugh harder.

“I hate all of you.” he groans, scowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OverProtective!Shoto . . . nah, he just cares about his only friends alot . . . so that all happened, thanks for putting up with me so far! leave kudos, comment what you thought, I hoped you enjoyed this chapters and I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> by the way, I made cookies the other day, so here! *offers plate of leaf shaped sugar cookies* I love thanksgiving so no christmas yet, don't care that it's december, if there are still thanksgiving left overs in the fridge you're not allowed to tell me that thanksgiving isn't still around so don't @ me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat??!?!!?!

“Kacchan hurry up! We’re gonna be late!” Izuku yelled as they ran towards the gates of UA.

“Damn fight blocked off all the streets in UA’s direction, we’re never gonna make it inside on time!” Katsuki panted, growling out some curses to the heroes and villain who completely shut down the busses and subway to UA.

“Yes we are, where’s our classroom?” Katsuki looks with the mist and inside see’s 1A, their classroom. 

“Those windows there, but I can’t teleport us there!”

“No but I can get us in there!” Izuku flaps his wings and Katsuki grabs his friend and the hold onto each others wrists. Tossing Katsuki, the boy lands on a window still and opens it, dodging at Izuku flies through and lands on his desk in a crouch, both boys swing into their seats as the first bell rings, panting hard.

“Holy shit that was epic!” Denki laughs. “What happened?” they stay silent but Katsuki signals for them to be quiet and sit down. Denki and Kyoka do as silently told just as a tired looking hobo man walked in, probably an incarnation of hypnos, they always looked tired.

“Took you long enough, I’m going to ask why you two were so close to being late, I don’t want to hear it. But later I willl be having a talk with you two.” he glares at Izuku and Katsuki who nod breathlessly. “I’m your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota, now everyone go get changed and meet me on the training field.” he exits the room leaving the teenagers to it. Standing outside, the man muses. He’d seen the purple glow and mist around Katsuki’s eyes as he jumped into the classroom, the huge black wings on Izuku’s back that were not in his file for what his heritage was. Aizawa had never has students who lied about their gods before, but if they didn’t fess up by the end of these tests, both would get expelled.

He watched the two exit, and any signs of what Aizawa had seen before were gone, he hid it but Aizawa was shocked. Then he saw it again, the shimmering black wings the shone deep green in sunlight for a moment. Eyes narrowed, he singled out Katsuki for the ball throw, answered Uraraka’s question, and explained what they would be doing with the threat of last place being expelled on the spot with the idea that one of the two boys would be at the bottom. Izuku didn’t use his abilities even though that was the goal, neither boy used their godly gifts hardly at all actually. Katsuki didn’t use his at all except for when flames licked his hands making a kind of explosion, he used that in the 50 meter dash, the standing long jump, and the ball toss. Izuku used the wings that Aizawa could only sometimes see on the standing long lump and side to side step, but other then that he didn’t. Yet it wasn’t the looming feeling the boy gave off that gave Aizawa the shivers, it was his eyes. The kind doe-eyed boy had an unusual sharpness to them. Taking a peek at their files, Aizawa grew even more confused. Katsuki was registered as a Hestia incarnate, one of the only goddesses known to have male incarnations. And Izuku was labeled as a Pan, which made the wings all the more confusing. So when Izuku stepped up to the circle for the ball toss, he used his ability to stop the flow of godly magic in his veins. Izuku froze, getting ready to throw the ball still, and seems to ignore Aizawa.

“Midoriya, I’ve stopped you magic, stop and talk to me for a minute.” Izuku only lifts his left leg and reels his right hand back.

“You won’t stop me from throwing this ball though will you?” Izuku looks at Aizawa, the sharpness full strength and Aizawa had to keep up his uncaring facade. “You said we had to do our best, and you’re stopping me from doing that, why would you tell us that then threaten to stop one of us from using our abilities, and single out only one student to do that to other than all of us . . . you don’t play fair do you Earaserhead?” he scowls but lets the godly gifts flow back through Izuku, who then smirks before focusing again.

_ ‘Come on Izuku, use my strength, throw it past mount olympus, all the way through the mist towards the council, to the true Olympus.’ _ Artemis urges in Izuku’s head, he lets her power flow through him, eyes shimmering elecrtic blue, and it’s so fast that everyone almost misses it, because the ball is now flying through the air inicredibly fast and izuku stands, watching it seriously until it’s out of sight, a small smile on his face. His feathers fluff up in pride when Aizawa looks shocked. He stares at his phone but shows the class.

_ Olympus _

The ball had landed not on Mount Olympus, but the true realm of the gods within the mist onto of the mortal realm mountain.

“Holy crap!” Ashido yells as Izuku blushed in embarrassment from the attnetion she suddenly started recieveing. They were shooed inside to change for their next class and Izuku tried to keep getting his classmates attention off of him.

  
  


Artemis’s eye twitched and she had to keep the smirk off her face as the olymian council watched one of Hypnos incarnations, Aizawa Shota, test the kids. She tried to keep from snickering as her father’s jaw dropped seeing her secret incarnation’s wings obviously from Thanatos, but he had no control over the god of death, that was his brother’s domain. Speaking of which, due to Todoroki Shoto being there, Hades, Persephone, and Thanatos were all watching as well.

“I bet he’s going to expell that blonde kid with the spiky hair.” Ares grins, glaring at the kid.

“Well what about the purple haired boy, he’s absolutely disgusting, I should hope that he gets expelled.” Demeter scrunched her nose at Mineta Minoru.

“Oh I do so enjoy watching this every year, Aizawa is so entertaining when he puts these freshman through these tests.” Aphrodite laughs gently, leaning on one hand.

“Yes, well, let’s just see how this goes.” Hera gets them all to fall silent as Katsuki throws the ball, getting an annoyed scoff from Ares. Athena smirks slightly, but artemis watches her green haired son do well in several tests, avoiding his vines and earth powers, but using his wings. It gets a slight smile from Thanatos, him smirking and looks like a proud father with how well the greenette is using his wings after having them for so little time.

When Izuku goes for the ball toss, Aizawa uses his abilities to stop the flow of godly strength in him. “Midoriya, I’ve stopped you magic, stop and talk to me for a minute.” Artemis keeps her posture still looking bored, but her eyes screamed rage as her gripped the arm of her throne and the stone cracked under her grip. It stayed quiet though, so no one else heard, but Thanatos looked at her, black eyes darker than normal and jaw clenched.

“You won’t stop me from throwing this ball though will you?” Izuku looks at Aizawa from the corner of his eye, going from happy and innocent and the sweetest thing on the face of the earth, to the very subdued sassy and serious streak he held that came from Artemis herself. “You said we had to do our best, and you’re stopping me from doing that, why would you tell us that then threaten to stop one of us from using our abilities, and single out only one student to do that to other than all of us . . . you don’t play fair do you Eraserhead?” Aizawa seems to wait a moment, but lets go. Izuku reels his arm farther back as Artemis reaches out with her mind to him. She feels her power run through him and he throws it, straight and true. 

“How the hell did that kid throw that stupid ball that hard? Thanatos is a weak bastard, no way it came from him.” Ares growls, leaning forwards . . . and falling off his throne with a loud resounding thunk on metal. To be speciffic, a small white baseball had hit the temple of his helmet hard enough to knock the huge god from his red throne. Artemis let out her laugh, holding he sides as she laughed.

“I-I like this kid!” she wheezes. “Not bad, he threw that through the mist and hit your ugly mug as you insulted him! You sure he’s a Pan and not one of my brothers? With aim like that I’m extremely impressed!” Artemis laughed, leaning back on her chair.

“You’re telling me! I honestly think Momo is a lovely girl, wonderful looking for one of my incarnations, but this kid has some serious skill!” Hephestus laughs loudly.

“True, but daughter, you’ve never really spoke out in acceptance of any male so quickly, are you feeling well?” Zeus asks, concerned.

“Father, I’m often out in the wild, Pan and I speak often, he’s fond of this boy specifficaly so we’ve watched him together, he’s not bad for a male.”

“Huh, that makes sense.” Zeus shrugs and accepts the answer, as does most of the rest, but for those who knew and a few others. Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hephestus seemed to know; that concerned Athena and Artemis as the council watched some other important happenings on Gaia’s surface.

  
  


“Oh my god, Kacchan, it was All Might!” Izuku whispers excitedly, eyes shining as he grinned at his best friend while getting the case with his hero costume in it.

“I saw.” though Katsuki hid it better, his eyes sparked with excitement. All Might was considered to be the modern Heracles, a near pure Zeus Incarnartion with the blessing of Hera along with being her champion. Though even she seemed to like All Might better since she wasn’t making him do anything like the labors that Heracles had to do. Opening his case, Izuku’s eyes shone happily at the sight of the costume. He pulled out the deep green pants that were slightly baggy but at the same time tight and put them on. Like he wanted, they were really high waisted, reaching up above his navel. The pulling out the shirt, it was a special fabric he didn’t recognize the feel of, same as the pants, the shirt looked black in the darkness of the case, but in the light was a bright silver. But it was the way he wanted it, sleeveless and tight around his chest but had a flowy lower section that went down in a pointed back over his thigh with a split in the front. There was a huge cape that also seemed to change color in the light, going from the same color of green as his pants (looking at them again, the now shone white in the light) but turned to a bright beautiful blue that matched his goddess’s eyes perfectly. And it covered his wings from sight perfectly while also making it seem like, even to those who could see it, that they didn’t even exist. There were his weapons that he hid on himself in the changing room where he wanted to change so as to surprise Katsuki before he put on the tall slightly heeled boots. Pulling out an intricate little silver crown in confusion, it was with the black lower face mask he wanted and turned white when he looked at it. And at the bottom of the case was a note he pulled out with wide eyes.

_ The olympians enjoy watching Aizawa knock you freshman’s ego’s down a bit every year, but Artemis said she knew you through Pan, but it’s pretty obvious it was more than that. I talked to my cousins and they both seemed so fond of you and your friend, so here’s this, though you’d like it better than whatever the mortals would have made you. Say ‘Vera Feram’ to make it the original way you designed it, and ‘Legatus’ for the one more like your goddess. Hope you like it kid. _

_ Hephestus _

Gulping, he put the circlet on his forehead, mask on his lower face, quiver on his lower back sideways like he wanted it, and slung his bow over his head so it sat on his opposite shoulder bfore saying “Vera Feram” and th costume turned and stayed the blacks and green that he wanted it. Once he prayed and thanked the god and his goddess quickly, he ran out and was one of the last ones outside. And turning around to face him, Izuku thought Athena herself was there. Golden breastplate and red cloak hunk from his shoulders, a brace on one arm signified a collapsible shield, there was a sword hanging at his left side and a golden and red haired helmet sat on his head, a small piece over his nose and black cloth connecting the nose piece to the helmet sides covered his lower face. On the leather strap around his waist attatched to the back were two torches along with puches on it, medical supplies; Izuku had a similar belt in black instead of brown. The fully covered sandals that nearly reached his knees over the white pants made him look like a blonde gender bent version of his goddess.

“You look amazing Kacchan.” he murmured when he stopped next to the boy as the last two others exited into the training area.

“You two Deku. mine turns purple, stays gold.”

“White, blue, and silver.”

“Nice.” they stayed silent after that, listening to All Might and drawing lots. Izuku looked around and saw the Hephestus girl named Yaoyorozu had the same letter as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwaaaaiiiittttt fffooooorrrr iiiitttttt


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! DOUBLE UPDATE!!

“Hi, I think we’re supposed to be teammates.” Yzoyorozu looks to the boy in a large hooded cloak with bright green eyes, a matching smile, and the same letter as her. “Midoriya Izuku, it’s a pleasure!” he hold out his hands, and Yaoyorozu takes it.

“It does seem that way doesn’t it.” she smiles. “I’m Yaoyorozu Momo, the pleaure is all mine. I wonder who we’ll be fighting.” she wonders aloud as they turn and wait for All Might to signal that all the teams were ready and continue the exercise.

“Or what side of thing’s we’ll be on.” she nods at him comment. Taking a look, her eyes grew wide. A common thing most all Hephestus incarnations had in common when they were above a certain percentage was that they could always recognize their god’s handiwork; and Yaoyorozu Momo was 82% Hephestus. Later, privately, she needed to ask both her partner and his explosive friend about their costumes. Focusing as All Might starts assigning and pitting teams against each other as villains and heroes, Yaoyorozu found she and her partner were the villains, and the heroes were her personal friend Iida, and a boy named Kaminari Denki.

“I know Denki, so I think I might have a plan.”

“And I’m friends with Iida, this works quite well for us it seems.”

“Yes, but it also works the other way around as well.” Yaoyorozu purses her lips, realizing that her partner was right. “We’re third up, I can think of a plan by then . . . I’m sorry!” he suddenly apologizes, looking embarased. “I analyze quirks as a hobby and I’m a quick thinker, Kacchan says I have the best plans right after him.”

“I see, well from what I’ve heard, you already know who Iida is and what his quirk is if the conversation you had yesterday is any indication.” Yaoyorozu giggles as her partner only grows more embarrassed. “Well, you tell me your plan once it’s our turn, for now lets go watch.” he nods and follows her inside the room full of moniters. Glancing at him, she again sees the sharpness in his eyes that was somewhat off putting, his gaze trained on the screens, darting from one to the next while his mouth moves in silent mutterings. That look in his eyes was something she’s seen before, but she couldn’t quite remember where. Shaking her head once, she looked away and watched the second match, the one before theirs, attentively, trying to ignore the nagging feeling.

After getting to their bomb, Izuku quickly tells her his plan and waits for her verdict. “That’s a good plan, it will stop Iida from getting into the room or capturing one of us, hopefully, and keep Kaminari’s lightning from messing with us and getting them the win. So what kinds of arrows do you have?” she asks while she gets to work, making the items Izuku had brought up.

“Oh! Uh, regular arrows, but I have blunts, but boy do they still hurt, I sadly know from experience.” he cringes as Yaoyorozu laughs. “Knockout powder arrows, ones that give enough of a shock to either knock out or stun someone. Foam arrows to help either support, fill holes, and trap someone. Then flash arrows, soundwave arrows, and of course the infamous fang bang arrows.” 

“Are the foam arrows insulating?” she asks, looking at her teammates who looks confused for a second before his eyes go wide in realization.

“Of course! Yeah they are, that’s such a great idea!” she giggles at the excited expression he wore, it reminded Yaoyorozu of a puppy.

“So are you sure you’ll be able to hit them with your arrows? Because this plan requires that to even have a chance on working.” she stands, finished supplies in hand. The look comes back to his eyes in full force as he smirks in a still excited and anticipating way.

“I never miss.” her eyes go wide, face slack with shock as the count down starts.

_ “Momma?” Mio Yaoyorozu looks down at her young daughter holding a toy that she’d made, a stuffed replica of her goddess. “Your a- a Artemis right?” _

_ “That’s right honey.” _

_ “Your eyes look funny.” Mio smiles gently, but raises an eyebrow. _

_ “How so dear?” _

_ “They look, hmm, well they look funny. I-” she stops, looking confused and upset. “I can’t de-scri-be it.” he said, using the new word she had learned tht day during dinner. _

_ “I can tell you what it is.” Momo looks excited and surprised. “I’ve been told that about my eyes before, it seems to be something that Artemis incarnations have in common. And it is hard to describe, but our eyes are special. We see things even Apollo’s don’t normally, we have the eyes of a predator, of a hunter. We have the same look in our eyes as our goddess, even if we have our own eye color.” _

_ “Cool!” _

_ “We see everything, that’s why our eyes look different. Never forget Momo, an Artemis never misses.” _

Before he runs out of the room, she grabs his arm and hisses to him, covering their ear pieces.

“ ‘an Artemis never misses’, it’s something my mother says. But how-”

“We don’t have time for this Yaoyorozu, we’re falling behind!” he quietly exclaims, eyes fearful, as he pulls out of her grip and runs. She stands up and stops, but moves on quickly to set up the rubber mats and rubber gripped weapons. She purses her lips as Izuku sets off flashbang arrow about on time she sees the few pieces Izuku was supposed to wear. She holds them and gasps a second later. “What have I done?” she breathes, horrified. She scared Midoriya and he ran away from her, he fled. He was emotionally unbalanced and scared. Artemis never EVER had male incarnations and his reaction was proof she was right, yes, but it must’ve been kept a secret for good reason because of that. She pressed her ear piece. “I’m so sorry Midoriya! That was rude of me and I feel that I hurt you because of what I said. We still need to work together for this and I ask that you not let your emotions affect you for this exercise but after school I would like to speak to you and clear this up.” she quickly explains before he can stop her. She knows he might not answer, so a bit slower, she continues. “Midoriya, I know how I sounded, but when I asked you about your god I did not mean to be accusatory like I was, I was simply extremely confused. I recognized that maker of your clothes and that confusion combined with my sudden realization as to who your god was and I jumped you. That was unfair of me and I hope that you can forgive me.” back on the monitors, everyone heard Yaoyorozu talking to Izuku and Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the image of her, scowling and glaring. But he stayed silent and watched to see how and if Izuku forgave her or even wanted to speak to ponytail.

Izuku heard and bit his lip to keep his fear and tears back, trying to calm his breathing as his flew and found two two. Slowly, out of their sight, he pulled an arrow back and released it as he closed his eyes. Denki and Iida cried out as the flash band went off. He dived down, grabbed Denki’s battery, and flew out of sight as they started to recover. His earpiece came to life in his ear and Yaoyorozu starts talking to him and apologizing, he had to bite back his relieved sob and thanks so as to not mess up the plan. Staying out of sight of the camera’s, he flies and sets up another arrow before landing in a blind zone, folding his wings, and running around a corner behind the cautious ‘pro heroes’. Pulling back the string on his bow, he moves to have a clear shot and Denki notices him with a shout. Izuku smirks when he only then realizes that his battery pack is empty and releases the shock arrow at them then shoots down the hanging foam arrow with a grin and a loud laugh before turning tail and running. The hears the arrow and turns back, but he watches to make sure that it enveloped the two. The foam stops half inflated with a small flicker of electricity. Izuku curses and presses a hand to his earpiece as he runs.

“Denki has a back up battery on him, I didn’t expect that. Move onto gamma . . . and it’s ok Yaoyorozu, I forgive you, but we really should talk. If you know who made my costume I’d love to talk to you about it, cause it’s super awesome!” Yaoyorozu sighs in relief with a laugh mixed in. “I know this really nice cafe near here if you want to go after school.”

_ “I would love that, but gamma, yes. I’m working on it. I’m set up here, but we might have to switch to Kappa or Theta.” _

“Why?” he asks, stopping and using a mirror in a pouch to watch Kaminari freeze a very dazed Iida, but the other boy was at the same time quickly recovering.

_ “Because you don’t have the rubber gaurds and soles I made you.” _ Izuku curses well enough that Artemis would be proud.

“Ok, I’m good, I’m calm, everything’s fine. We can still win this . . . I’m . . . not gonna shoot my friends, I’m not. I’m NOT, going to SHOOT, Denki and Iida.” Izuku murmurs to himself, eye twitching as they climb out. “Oooohhhhh, can I just go ahead with Delta?” Izuku asks and his female teammate makes a ‘I’m choking on my spit because I’m laughing’ kind of noise. 

_ “No! That was a last resort plan, remember?” _ she asks through a laugh.

“But it would be so eASY! And It would only knock them both out!” he whines quietly, running back through the halls in the direction of the bomb, moving quickly and silently without even thinking about it.

_ “I’m sure, after all you never miss, but no. we don’t want to knock them out, you said it yourself, they could get a minor concussion from it and we don’t want that.” _ sighing heavily and dramatically, Izuku gets to the right hallway and signals Yaoyorozu.

He hears Iida and Denki run past him and reaches, instinctively, for a magic chains his god had given him. The pulsing blue chains appear in his hands and he runs out, getting one end around Iida’s wrist, then the other, and pulls back while rapping the capture tape around his hands while getting Iida down on his front with a grunt. Denki gasps and turns, but grins. Everything happens in slow motion to izuku, he sees the rubber on Iida to keep him safe from Denki, which explains why he recovered from the knockout shock so quickly and easily, and Denki flickers to life.

“Momo, alpha, you got this.” he turned off his ear piece after that as Denki lets loose.

1A watches Midoirya suddenly burst from the shadows of a doorframe with glowing blue chains that lengthen and grab Iida as he rams into his back, knees in Iida’s shoulder blades. As Kaminari turns around he wraps capture tape and All Might barely has time to say that Iida’s been captured before Midoriya suddenly and quickly says over his earpiece ‘Momo, alpha, you got this’ before Kaminari lets loose with his electricity and Izuku jumps off Iida and his metal armor and rubber, gripping his teeth as he's electrified. Stands, hunched over, and panting for a second, Kaminari watches carefully, cautiously keeping his distance, until after a good 15 seconds, the boy pitches forwards and the hood falls off his head as he lays on the ground, unconscious. Smiling and sighing with relief, Kaminari goes for Yaoyorozu, who is ready for him. He uses enough and is at his limit, staring in shock at the shield of rubber the girl was standing behind. Yaoyorozu steps out from behind it, smiling, and easily hits Kaminari with her rubber grip staff and knocks him to the ground before using the capture tape.

"The villain team wins! Wel-" the ground and the building start shaking and on the monitor facing the unconscious Midoriya and Iida sitting up against the wall, vines burst from the concrete and grow around Midoriya.

"SHIT!" Bakugo yells and with a wave of his hands, white mist surrounds him and he's in the building with Iida and Midoriya a second later. He touches the vines and grunts as he pulls them apart grabbing the greenette and ignoring All Might. Pulling him up and before more vines brag him, Bakugo punches Midoroya in the gut. Gasping outwards, Midoroya reaches and holds onto Bakugo as everything stops, coughing and panting, shaking harshly.

"Young Bakugo, what just happened?" All Might asks, concerned.

"None of your damn business." Was the automatic angry snapback. "Hey, Izu you ok? Izuku?" He asks. The boy nods and gulps, panting. 

"I'm, I'm ok Kacchan. That was, a lot."

"Yeah, gonna kick pikachu's ass for that." Holding onto the boy, he pulls his sword out and cuts Iida's hands free as Yaoyorozu and Kaminari come over, her helping the blonde boy.

"Everyone to monitoring area so we can judge the heroes and villains performances and Young Bakugo or Midoriya can explain."

"Watch your mouth, he didn't mean it and there are a bunch of guys in there that Izuku has nothing against." Katsuki whispers into the greenette's ear as he carries him. Only a nod in return.

"First things first, what happened there?" All Might gets to the point.

"I think Denki accidentally used too much output and my heart temporarily stopped. My abilities reacted and tried to protect me after my heart started beating again because I was in a panic, but thankfully Kacchan snapped me out of it since my lungs didn't seem to want to work." Izuku admits, still in Katsukis arms.

"I'm so sorry dude! I seriously didn't think it was that much!" Denki exclaims, upset.

"Its ok Denki, it was an accident. Its my fault, you had a harder time using the smaller battery i'm sure since I took your main one that probably measures the voltage you use." 

"Well I'm glad this will be easy to fix. Now, can anyone tell me who the mvp of this round was?"

"I can." Katsuki says. "It was Izuku."

"You two are friends! That's biased!" Mineta yells, angry.

"No its not, Kacchan has no problem telling me when I'm being stupid or doing something wrong." Izuku deadpans.

"Why do you say that Young Bakugo?" All Might gets back on the subject.

"Because he had a good plan and in case things went different ways, the plan changed accordingly. He also communicated well with Yaoyorozu and trusted her when he went down."

"Very good! Can anyone else rate how well the other three did?" Jiro says that Iida did the worst due to the fact that he assumed that Yaoyorozu would be the one to patrol and did not take Denki's comment that it would be Izuku into account. Denki got second due to him having a good plan to turn it around after the foam drop thing with Yaoyorozu in third place for possibly messing up her communication with Izuku and getting him upset. It moved on, but since Katsuki already went, he took Izuku to recovery girl, both still in costume.

"Holy Uncle you look JUST like my sister, it's kind of terrifying." Izuku's eyes turn to bright blue as Artemis drops the illusion of his green eyes. Katsuki blushes and she swings out of his arms. "Lets go blondie, Izuku still needs a check up." 

"It's always scary when no one's in our body at a time." Katsuki sighs before following the goddess. Artemis looks at him, smirking slightly. "What?" He asks, not liking the look.

"Nothing, just thinking if Athena will notice something." Katsuki doesn't ask considering the tone. Artemis leans heavily against him as they get close to the main building, and Katsuki plays along, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders as Artemis eyes turn back to Izuku's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like, leave kudos, comment your thoughts, and hopefully my next update will be Dragon Pack or Feathers and Flower Petals either today or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tis been the whiles but here y'all go

“This is my kind of training.” Izuku grins next to KAtsuki, both one of the few of their classmates decks out in full gear. How could they only wear some of it? They had to get used to wearing it in all situations as pro’s and they were gifts from Hephestus, why wouldn’t they wear them.

“You fucking nerd, you just like that you’re going to be in mostly nature or wild settings.” Katsuki scoffed, a few seats away Shoto rolled his eyes.

“Or you’re just mad cause I’m going to do better than you.” Izuku smirks at Katsuki and his grip on his spear grew punshing as his eyes both narrowed and shot wide in anger, a wicked grin on his face.

“I’d like to hear you say that again dumbass, and LIVE to TELL. the FUCKING. Tale.” Katsuki dared, eyes glowing with rings white fire-like mist surrounds them. In turn Izuku’s eyes glow green atherially and his folded wings fluff up, accepting the silent challenge. Getting there they wait and listen, ready to prove that they we’re the better rescue hero, but Izuku suddenly gasped and grabbed Katsuki’s wrist.

“No, no, no, no-”

“Midoriya what’s wrong?”

“He told me but we never thought, they’re here. The incarnate of tartoros, he’s here. Kacchan-”

“I’m with you Izuku.”

“Midoriya! Bakugo! What are you talking about?” Aizawa asks, anger flaring.

“We’re about to be attacked by villains.” Katsuki and Izuku wlaked up and Katuski used his spear to point just as a huge portal opened and villains poured through. “And the one with the portal is an incarnate of Hecate.”

“That man with him is an escaped incarnate of tartaros that my god warned me about.”

“Your god?” 13 murmured.

“Yes, you two stay here and protect them. This is our job now.”

“Wait a damn minute-”

“Don’t have time for that. Omnis sapientia.” Katsuki’s cloak turned purple and his shield now had the face of medusa on it, a perfect minicry of Athena’s original shield. 

“Veras feram.” Izuku’s turned to the blues and whites promised and his circlet showed itself as everyone (except Momo and Shoto) stared at the champions in shock.

Katsuki let out a loud sharp whistle and pulled the mist to sit around his feet, Izuku’s bow in hand. “Come and get us bastards!” 

“Champions . . . THERE ARE GODLY CHAMPIONS HERE?!?!” the incarnate of tartaros yells in pure anger.

“Hell yeah there are and we might only be teens but you’re going down! I am Katsuki Bakugo, 99% Athena incarnate! And in case you’re too damn stupid to tell, I’m a champion of Hecate! Come and get me fuckmunch cause it’ll be your last damn fight!” Katsuki aims his apear at the mist covered man who narrowed his eyes and disappeared. In turn the mist at Katsuki’s feet wraps him and Izuku up and they’re gone. Aizawa runs down to joins the fray of villains and hold them off as the incarnate of hecate coveres the entrance and really traps everyone inside until three wolves burst from a different portal and stand between him and the hecate. One had golden eyes and swirls on its fur, another the same but with a pale silver, and the last had green vines around its paws and flowers growing by its ears, eyes green and almost glowing. They snarled at the man who seemed shocked but angered.

“Argentum and Aurum, the last though, a wolf of pan?” a spear flys towards him and nearly hits but just misses. KAtsuki stands behind them, smirking.

“Not quite, but you might want to go down there.” he points a thumg over his shoulder. “Izuku is as pure as I am, though he’s no Athena.”

“The champion of Thanatos will be easy for Tomura to beat.”

“Oh? I wasn’t talking about him as a champion of Thanatos, I was talking about him as a pure incarnate, 98 percent, the purest his goddess has ever had.” his spear called back to his hand, he aimed it at the other of Hecate, incarnate vs champion. It goes downhill though when the villain lands a hit and uses Katsuki’s lapse in consentraion to envelop and split up over half the class across the USJ.

“That- . . . did anyone else know those two are this overpowered?” Ashido, an Apollo, asked. No one left on the top answered. In different zones the kids had to fight full fledged villains, and KAtsuki had magic binds so he couldn’t use his magic or reach Athena. But that didn’t affect his inborn muscle memory on how to fight like a mix between a true tactician and a berserker. Kirishima, who was with him, had to get out of his way.

“Come on shitty hair, we need to meet up with the others and take the asshole in the middle down. He’s bad damn news if Thanatos warned Izuku about him.” Katuski said after taking a short breather, surrounded by a ring of villains and incarnates gone dark that were beaten bloody.

“Sure Bakubro, lets go.” he raised an eyebrow at the sunny Apollo.

“Hah? You seem more excited then an Apollo should be for a damn fight that could mean we die asshole.”

“Nah, you seem like you know what you’re doing bro. I trust you!” Katuski froze and turned red but quickly turned away to hide it while speeding up his pace. “Besides, you and Midroiya are pure blooded incarnates and champions to boot! That’s manly as hell dude!” Katsuki only scoffed in return. “But if Midoriya has a female goddess like you said and is a champion of Thantos, why’d all those vines and things pop out when he nearly died.”

“That -idiot- is one more thing we keep secret at all costs, we’re goddess blessed. And he’s registered as a Pan, but it’s a bit more than that.” KAtsuki grinned at the commotion in the middle, knowing who caused it.

Izuku stood over Aizawa’s beaten and bloody body and threw Thanatos’s chains at anyone who got close, throwing them into some other victim when he ran out of arrows that he shot from different hiding places and took down one after another. The beast, the chimera that wasn’t an real one but a man made mash of monsters that was completely under the Tartaros Incarnate with a penchant for disentigration’s will. Izuku panted heavily, large cloak ditched as blood trickled from wounds he’d gotten from trying to hold that monster back from Aizawa.

“Tsh, no matter if you’re pure or a champion, you’re still a weak little brat. This monster was made to kill All Might, the ‘modern Heracles’.” he says in a mocking sneer. “You think you can beat it?”

“Well if you stole our student files like I thought, oyu would know that I’m listed as a Pan incarnate.”

“Yeah and brat?”

“As an incarnate, I have a goddess and Thanatos, but I still have control over nature.”

“What’s your point?” the blue haired man snarled, getting angry. Izuku let his cloak drop and spread his wings outside as others who got out of their zones watched. His eyes gowed green and a golden mark on his forehead glowed with his eyes.

“How about you call off your little beast and fight someone with the same kind of power. You may be an incarnate of the pit, but I’m the first blessed by the earth in centuries. We fight with only those powers and our bodies, I win you leave us all alone without harming us farther.” Izuku challenged and spoke only the truth, the ground rumbling and her aura appearing for a moment. The man upturned his lip as Katsuki held everyone back, feeling his blessing that was left unblocked and used it to burn away the other part over his connection to both his other goddesses. Everyone was either dragged away or backed away, not just WANTING to see the fight, but respecting the fight between promortal powerhouses. The two circled each other and Izuku used vines to seal up the craters that the man made. He obviously had no real fighting skill in hand to hand so Izuku automatically had the upper hand when he got close after the ground shaking attempt failed and Izuku was just a few hits in when he froze right up against Shigaraki. The man backed away as Izuku stumbled, breathing suddenly labored.

“Cheat, invalid fight. You have a weapon.” Izuku blurted out, falling to his knee while holding the side of his chest and coughed out blood. The man let the sword show and Katsuki’s anger flred to life along with his blessing. He riased the weapon but fell back to avoid the spear that flew past his nose.

“KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU CHEATING BASTARD!” Katsuki roars and the incarnates move to protect Izuku, Shoto going directly to the boy as Katsuki fended off the stronger villains with All Might, the only pure incarnate of Zeus and champion of Hera, arriving and he fended off the monster mashup. Shoto held Izuku who’d gone limp up, bile rising in his throat at the amount of blood on the ground. Looking at the wound, he sucked in a breath and a sharp sob. “What the hell’s wrong halfie?” KAtsuki asked, looking back for but a moment.

“It- the wound it’s right under his heart.” the blonde swears. “This is bad! I can- I can feel his life force growing weaker!” sucking in a deep breath, Katsuki stomps on the ground to push everyone around him back with a ring of flames and used his magic to call out. “ASHIDO! KIRISHIMA! KYOKA! DENKI! GET TO THE CENTER! IZUKU IS DYING AND NEEDS YOUR SKILLS IF HE’S GOING TO MAKE IT!!” the shout reverberates loudly through the entire place and Kirishima starts healing him as best he could until the others could make it as Shoto tried to use his Hades side he used to hate so much and still disliked to stop the leakage of Izuku’s soul, both, many, full of dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GREATEST FIGHT OF THE CENTURY! AN INCARNATION OF THE DEEPEST DARKEST PIT, TARTAROS! VERSUS ONE BLESSED BY THE MOTHER EARTH HERSELF, GAIA! . . . OR AT LEAST IT SHOULD'VE BEEN!! Cheating bastard, well Izuku had main character level plot armor so he'll live . . . hopefully -_-'

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, I have no idea where this will go as I'm just writing and have no plan for this fic, so say hi to my weirdness and have fun.


End file.
